


On Fire

by Stitched In Ice (Stein414)



Series: The Path to Discovering Aomine's Homosexuality [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Boners, Drinking Games, M/M, more lapdances!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein414/pseuds/Stitched%20In%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More lapdances! More boners! More king's game!</p><p>Also known as: Kise throws a party. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel! ... Kind of.

He should have seen it coming to be honest.

_("Party tonight, at my place!")_

He really, really should have seen it coming.

_("King's game, King's game!")_

Things had been going way too well lately. Kise had been less annoying, Satsuki had done less nagging, Tetsu hadn't made a snide comment for at least a week...

"Number 6, striptease on number 4's lap!"

_I hate everything._

"Dai-chan, which number are you? Wh- show me the stick Dai-chan, are you number 4 again because-" Satsuki, in a move way faster than she should have been able, snatched the stick from his grasp... and giggled. _Evilly_.

"Dai-chan's number 6!"

There was a moment where nobody breathed– then in the next moment, everybody laughed. Or gagged, or blushed, or did all three at once (all whilst apologizing profusely in Sakurai's case).

"What a coincidence," Kuroko said once most people had quieted down. "Kagami-kun is number 4." This caused Kagami to sputter in disbelief.

"The hell Kuroko, no I'm not. My stick is number–" Kagami choked as he double checked his stick. "You switched our sticks! You little–" Then doubled over gasping as a sharp elbow met his kidney.

"Please don't make such false accusations Kagami-kun. It's very rude."

_Tetsu, you little bastard._

"Well, it's only fair, isn't it?" Aomine shot a glance a Kise, who was smiling _way_ too innocently. "Kagamicchi gave Aominecchi a lapdance, so he should return the favour, right?"

"Wh- he passed out! On top of me!" Aomine sputtered, making sure not to look anywhere in Kagami's direction, lest he try to mention the... _thing_ that had made him pass out (but seriously, fainting was a bit extreme of a reaction, really).

"And it was such a shame. I knew how much you were looking forward to it Aominecchi." _What the hell Kise–_ "But this way you get to do it to him this time! Isn't that even better?" _Uh, NO, what the fuck is wrong with you?_

"No way in hell am I going anywhere near–"

"Unless of course, you're too scared." Kuroko said with a sly smile, and an all too understanding tone. "I understand how easily you get embarassed Aomine-kun." Which was bullshit because he reading fucking porno mags in public, how did that translate to 'easily embarrassed'? "Especially when it comes to Kagami-kun."

_Espe- ... what?!_

"What?!" _The fuck?!_

"If Aomine-kun's not feeling up to the challenge though, I'm sure we could skip this round."

 _You're damn right I'm not–_ _There's a huge difference between a lapdance and a goddamn strip tease._

"Even though _Kagami-kun_ was able to do his challenge without backing out."

A vein throbbed at Aomine's temple. That scheming, conniving, sneaky little...

"Which would Aomine-kun would be _losing_ to Kagami-kun... _again._ "

_... No. No, fuck that. There was no way he would lose to that idiot again, no way._

Across the room, Kagami despaired silently as he watched Aomine fall for the bait. Why did Aomine have to be such an oblivous idiot, he wondered, not a little hypocritically.

Fuming, jaw clenched tight, Aomine stood and walked back to the refreshment table, grabbing a new beer. Cracking it open, he then proceeded to tip it back and drain the whole thing in one long drink. Sit on Kagami's lap? Fine. Strip on Kagami's lap? _Fine_. Strip on Kagami's lap while a room full of people watched and laughed at him?

Sober wasn't an option.

* * *

Okay, so Kagami was nervous. He could admit that. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck as he watched Aomine, toss the now empty can (that had been right full not even a minute ago) to the side, then turn back to him, face red with anger.

_He was going to kill Kuroko if Aomine didn't kill him first._

Aomine took a step forward–

"Wait, we need music!"

"What- no!" Aomine yelled, flabbergasted at Kise, who pouted like the model he was.

"But it's awkward without music–"

**"** _**This is going to be awkward no matter what!"** _

Which was absolutely, 300% true. No smooth jazz was going to make this situation any less... Aomine.

"Let me put on music and I'll let you keep your underwear on."

– _oh god oh god oh god oh god–_

"I'm not taking even my pants off!"

– _thank you thank you thank you–_

"Aominecchi, you need to actually _strip_ to do a striptease!"

"Why don't you do it then?!"

Distantly, Kagami wondered just what kind of horrified face he was making right now, as half the room glanced at him, then burst into smothered chuckles.

_Just... just kill me now._

Briefly, Kagami's thoughts whited out in a panicked haze. When he came back to, there was some kind of lounge music playing in the background and Aomine was standing a few feet in front of him, blushing horribly.

_... Or he's just really, really mad. Yeah, that was way more likely than Aomine actually being embarrassed._

Then Aomine was taking a step forward and Kagami found his eyes automatically drawn to the window–

_Fourth floor window? He could make that jump, right? Grass was soft, it would break his fall and if he did die at least it wouldn't be from the humiliation of his rival getting naked on top of h–_

_Oh god Aomine was going to_ strip.

* * *

The whole room could see the moment the situation fully hit Kagami and his thoughts went from shaky dismay to paralyzed dread.

It was, by that time, unfortunately too late though.

With an expression so potent it could strip paint, Aomine roughly shoved Kagami back, pressing him fully into the seat as he climbed up, knees resting on either side of Kagami's hips. Face hot ( _he wasn't fucking blushing okay, he wasn't),_ Aomine hesitated for a moment. Step one, get in lap, complete. Step two, begin stripping...

Be... begin... strip... ping...

R-right...

Right, yeah, okay. Whatever, he could do this.

_Totally fine._

With a new found hatred for pianos, lounge music in the background, Aomine fingered the hem of his shirt for a few seconds, then steeled himself and quickly whipped it off, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder.

Goosebumps raised on his skin, he could feel the whole room looking at him dammit–

–but Kagami wasn't just looking at him. He was transfixed, piercing eyes wide and roaming and... _blushing. That bastard!_

_Don't you dare get embarrassed Bakagami!_

Because if Kagami was embarrassed, then _he_ was embarrassed and he was _not_ going to get embarrassed while a room full of people watched him sit half-naked on his rival's lap.

Hand on the back of the chair to balance himself, Aomine leaned forward, arm reaching behind him as his hips sank down a bit so he could peel off a sock. Kagami, trapped as he was against the solid backrest of the chair, found himself face to... chest with a torso of dark skin, mouth only inches away from a pebbled nipple, hardening in the cooler air. Another shift, knees spreading even wider and sinking even lower, Aomine reached to slip off his other sock and leaned even further into the chair. With no room to move, Kagami couldn't do anything but widen his eyes as Aomine came even closer, and his lips gently brushed against his collarbone.

Jerking back, Aomine locked eyes with Kagami, breathe coming in shaky little bursts, hair prickling all along his arms, stupid fucking music playing in the background and he was _still fucking staring goddammit Bakagami–_

"Are you going to stop Aomine-kun?"

_Tetsu. Fuck, that little bastard–_

Taking a deep breath in ( _slowly, steadily_ ) he drew himself up straight, hips lifting up and away. Gaze still focused on Kagami, hypersensitive to the heat of his breath brushing his abdomen, to the warmth of his legs underneath him, he swallowed and brushed his free hand down to his belt buckle, letting it rest there lightly. Concentrating as hard as he was, Aomine saw how Kagami's pupils expanded, heard the stutter in his breath, and felt the way his muscles tensed up underneath him, zeroed in on his tongue as it darted out to briefly lick his lips–

A heat zinged through his nerves to curl low in his gut and his toes curled tightly.

_Fuck, shit, no, no no no, why now, fucking fuck no he was NOT going to pop one on Kagami's lap, no NO–_

* * *

This was torture. Pure and simple torture. And they knew it too, the bastards.

_Kuroko, what the hell did I ever do to you? Or Kise?_

He was a teenage boy okay, he couldn't help this kind of shit it just happened! And Aomine was half-naked and pretty much sitting in his lap and nobody could deny that Aomine was kind of hot, okay, it was just a fact of life, and being in close quarters with Aomine just naturally got his blood rushing ( _because of basketball!_ ) and the way he'd just teasingly been brushing up against him earlier was practically _obscene_ and it _had_ to have been on purpose–

... Aomine hadn't moved for a while now...

Mentally shaking his thoughts away, Kagami focused back of Aomine and found him staring at him intensely, like he could see right into his soul–

... or rather... Tilting his head a bit to the side, he could see that Aomine's stare didn't move a milimeter. _Staring through him, really, he wasn't looking at Kagami at all_.

Opening his mouth to say something, Kagami shifted in his seat a bit–

–the wood of the backrest under Aomine's hand creaked dangerously, Aomine's eyes snapping to his furiously, very obviously communicating the message to _**not move**_ and okay, not moving, definitely not, nope, _no moving here, no sir._

Kagami froze in place, not daring to let a single muscle twitch.

... and that goddamn lounge music was _still_ _playing_...

... Aomine shifted, spreading his knees _even more_ _(lord, how felxible was he?)_ as he began to undo his buckle...

... and with another dangerous creak, the chair underneath them collapsed.

* * *

_"Again?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm sorry. I'll write serious romance one day I swear.  
> ... maybe.  
> //orz


End file.
